poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Mission of Ultra Urgency!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Mission of Ultra Urgency! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Mission of Ultra Urgency! - - Emerl: Come on guys get inside. - - Flurr: '''Ready for it, you guys? (Croconaw and Fraxure agree) - - - - - '''Sakura Avalon: Guys, look at our uniforms! It's pink and yellow! Madison Taylor: This look cool and blue is my favorite color. It's also got aquamarine too! Meilin Rae: Mines is red and golden yellow! I love it we look like Power Rangers. Li Showron: Yeah this looks awesome. I'm green and dark green. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's That Pokemon? It's - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Pigeotto and Staravia begins to evolve together) Sakura Avalon: Pidgeotto! Li Showron: Staravia! Ingram: It looks like both Pidgeotto and Staravia are evolving. Skyress: Yes! Shun Kazami: Yeah your right Ingram. Ash Ketchum: Whoa! Pikachu: Pika! (Pidgeotto evolves into Pidgeot and Staravia evolves into Staraptor.) Sakura Avalon: He was a Pidgey when I first met him,then he evolved into Pidgeotto,and now he became Pidgeot. Li Showron: Yeah,first I caught Starly,then he became Staravia,and now he evolved into Staraptor. Gavin: Wow what you look at that. Gertie: Amazing! Roger: Awesome! Lillie: Who are those two new Pokemon? Rotom Pokedex: Pidgeot the Bird Pokemon a Normal and Flying type and the evolved form of Pidgeotto. Many Trainers are drawn to Pidgeot because of its lovely feathers. The beautiful colors of its crest are particularly striking. Staraptor the Predator Pokemon a Normal and Flying type and the evolved form of Staravia. After evolving, Staraptor go off on their own, leaving their flocks behind. With their strong wings, they can fly with ease, even when carrying a burden. Sakura Avalon: Ready Li? Li Showron: Ready Sakura! Sakura Avalon: Pidgeot use Aerial Ace! Li Showron: Use Aerial Ace too Staraptor! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Goku: Sakura sense your Pidgeot already evolved I think it's time to find a mega stone, so your Pidgeot can able to mega evolve. Sakura Avalon: Great. Goku: (Goku pats Sakura on the head) That's what I liked to hear. Ash Ketchum: Me too. - - - - - - - Narrator: Sakura's Pidgeotto evolves into Pidgeot and Li's Staravia evolves into Staraptor. (the episode ends)